


At least we all heard that somebody purred

by will_p



Series: Index Catulorum [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Cats, Everyone is a cat, Fluff, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: «Steve!» Una scossone al suo dondolo e il sole venne improvvisamente oscurato dalla figura imponente di Danno. Non che fosse così imponente di solito, con i suoi due chili scarsi, ma quando era infuriato il suo pelo si gonfiava in maniera allarmante. «Cosa hai fatto al mio tiragraffi.»
«Danno,» ronfò Steve. Tentò di dargli una strusciata del buongiorno ma Danno gonfiò il pelo ancora di più soffiandogli in faccia, e checché ne dicesse lui Steve non andava a cercarsi le zuffe. Non durante il suo sonnellino pomeridiano, almeno. «Che c’è?»





	

**Author's Note:**

> Per il prompt _gatti ninja_ @ [Carnevale delle Lande - giorno #1](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/31988.html). Un giorno scriverò enciclopedie di kittyfic su H50. ENCICLOPEDIE.
> 
> Titolo da Cats ([Mr. Mistoffelees](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cx7HhYXCxa4)), perchè not using Cats' references was never an option.

«STEEEEEEVE!»   
  
Steve, acciambellato sul dondolo del portico sotto il sole del primo pomeriggio, scrollò impercettibilmente un’orecchia. Forse, se fingeva di dormire e si spalmava molto, molto bene sui cuscini…   
  
«Steve, lo so che sei lì fuori!»   
  
Oh be’, gli era venuta comunque un po’ voglia di sgranchirsi le zampe. Si stiracchiò tutto dagli artigli alla punta della coda, mentre il soffiare isterico di Danno si avvicinava pian piano crescendo in volume e sdegno.   
  
«Steve!» Una scossone al suo dondolo e il sole venne improvvisamente oscurato dalla figura imponente di Danno. Non che fosse così imponente di solito, con i suoi due chili scarsi, ma quando era infuriato il suo pelo si gonfiava in maniera allarmante. «Cosa hai fatto al mio tiragraffi.»   
  
«Danno,» ronfò Steve. Tentò di dargli una strusciata del buongiorno ma Danno gonfiò il pelo _ancora di più_ soffiandogli in faccia, e checché ne dicesse lui Steve non andava a cercarsi le zuffe. Non durante il suo sonnellino pomeridiano, almeno. «Che c’è?»   
  
«Non chiamarmi Danno, quante volte te lo devo dire,» disse, e Steve non provò nemmeno a far finta di starlo a sentire perché era una discussione che avevano avuto mille volte. Daniel era un nome ridicolo per un gatto e potevano tenerselo gli umani, per quanto riguardava Steve. «E non fare il finto tonto.»   
  
Steve sfoggiò la sua espressione da veramente tonto.   
  
«Smettila subito,» sibilò Danno. Steve era sicuro che le sue pupille si stringessero non tanto per la luce quanto per la forza della sua indignazione, perché la luce nel portico non era poi così tanta.   
  
«Dann-»   
  
«No Steve, niente "Danno", niente "oggi il tuo pelo è splendido sai", non provare a fiatare, non provare a muovere _un baffo_ , spiegami solo _perché il mio tiragraffi è rotto in tre pezzi._ »   
  
«Magari Kono-»   
  
«È rotto in tre pezzi e sopra l’armadio del salotto, Steven, _sopra l’armadio del salotto!_ » Danno aveva un modo particolarmente espressivo di muovere la coda quando era arrabbiato; quello che stava esprimendo, in quel preciso momento, era l’enorme voglia che aveva di attaccare Steve alla giugulare e fargli rimpiangere il giorno in cui aveva sentito per la prima volta il bisogno di rifarsi le unghie. «Come, Steve, dimmi _come_ Kono potrebbe mai riuscire a fare una cosa del genere. È un cucciolo! È minuscola! E soprattutto _non è completamente pazza!_ »   
  
«Andiamo Danno, non ti piaceva nemmeno quel tiragraffi.»   
  
«Non è questo il punto,» sbottò Danno con uno scatto appena più incerto della coda «Già nascondi il mio cibo e l’unico cuscino che ti degni di usare è il mio, un gatto deve avere qualcosa di privato.»   
  
Steve lo guardò con tutta l’innocenza di cui era capace, che sugli umani funzionava sempre splendidamente. Danno gli tirò una zampata sul naso.   
  
«Ti ho chiesto il motivo, Steve, e non provare a dirmi che ti annoiavi o giuro sulla coda di Grace che ci finirai tu in tre pezzi in cima all’armadio.»   
  
Steve appiattì le orecchie sotto il suo sguardo perforante e si agitò un pochino, come se volesse mettersi a dimenare la coda qua e là - e Steve non scodinzolava mai, era temerario e imperturbabile e decisamente non lo spaventava alcuna minaccia -, poi si accucciò contro i cuscini. «Era vecchio e rotto.»   
  
«Il tuo dannato topo di gomma è vecchio e rotto ma quella volta che si era perso hai svegliato tutta la casa miagolando come un pazzo nel cuore della notte-»   
  
«Non è per quello,» borbottò Steve, mentre imponeva alla propria coda di restare immobile. «Era piccolo e aveva un odore orribile e ora saranno costretti a dartene uno più bello dove non ti incastrerai ogni cinque minuti.»   
  
«Sorvolerò sull’ultima affermazione,» disse Danno, incombendo su di lui, «e sulla pazzia generale del tutto. Fammi capire bene, hai infranto ogni legge della fisica perché volevi farmi regalare un tiragraffi nuovo?»   
  
«…sì?»   
  
Danno lo fissò per lunghi secondi e poi, improvvisamente come era arrivato, si sgonfiò. Restando comunque uno dei gatti più pelosi che Steve avesse mai visto, naturalmente.   
  
«Non ti hanno fatto giocare abbastanza con i gomitoli, da piccolo?»   
  
«Cosa?»   
  
«Sei emotivamente instabile, Steve, emotivamente instabile,» disse, si avvicinò, e con somma gioia di Steve non tentò di staccargli le orecchie a morsi ma gli si accoccolò a fianco, immergendolo in una nube di pelo rosso. «Se vuoi farmi un regalo non devi _distruggere cose_.»   
  
«Se invece volessi-»   
  
«No, niente repliche dell’incidente del vaso di fiori,» disse Danno. «In generale, non distruggere mai più niente e non toccare mai più le mie cose e se vuoi fare un gesto carino parlane con qualcuno. Con Kono. Con Chin. Con il tuo dannato topo, non mi importa, ma non avere mai più _idee_.»   
  
Steve decise magnanimamente di lasciar correre. Si sistemò meglio nelle montagne di pelo di Danno, stringendoglisi tutto col muso incastrato sotto il suo, il naso appoggiato contro la sua gola dove il pelo era più soffice e chiaro. Tra il respiro lento di Danno e il tepore del sole che tornava ad accarezzarlo sentì le palpebre farsi pesanti. Leccò Danno sotto il mento. «Però sei contento, vero?»   
  
«L’hai rotto in tre pezzi e messo sopra l’armadio, Steve, in che razza di mondo potrei essere contento?»   
  
Le sue fusa basse raccontavano un’altra storia.


End file.
